


[团兵] 选择

by butimeowed



Category: Attack on titans - Fandom, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed





	[团兵] 选择

（1）

利威尔不明白自己为什么要做这个。

他吃力地张着嘴，下巴都是酸软的，他含着埃尔文的阴茎，把它吞到底，又吐出来。每一次的口交都让利威尔有种要窒息的错觉，而男人胯部特有的膻味在告诉他“自己还在呼吸”这个事实。

现在还是白天，士兵们想都不敢想，利威尔兵长正在埃尔文团长的办公室里为他舔屌，就在他的办公桌下，跪在他的腿间，一下一下地动着脑袋。

埃尔文的性器尺寸从通常意义上讲就很大了，对于利威尔那张嘴来说就更大了，把他的口腔塞得满满当当，舌头被压得动不了，嘴角都快要被撑裂——也确实撑裂过好几次，但利威尔本人没怎么放在心上，若无其事地去训练，旁人见了兵长嘴角的小裂痕也不敢关心，只当他一夜之间长了感冒疮。

现在利威尔技术好了很多，嘴也比以前张得开了，并且能一边忍着干呕一边让肉棒肏进喉咙里，还能分出心来一遍遍地擦掉流出来的口水。

利威尔不明白自己为什么每次都要应了埃尔文的请求——有点难受他可以忍，但是在吃埃尔文肉棒的时候他也会莫名其妙地来感觉，然后想要，而通常他只能等到晚上。

他可不想湿着内裤去训练场。利威尔这么想着，握住阴茎根部，加快了吞吐的速度，想把它快点吸出来。

“…好了，利威尔。别弄了。”

埃尔文爽得呼吸都沉重起来，却不忘提醒对方。利威尔会意地把阴茎吐出来了。

“射我脸上 ”他低声道。

于是埃尔文不客气地照做了，抓着利威尔的头发，从额头到下巴，真正意义上射了利威尔满脸的精液。虽然把利威尔搞得一脸狼狈并不是埃尔文的兴趣。

利威尔皱着眉，咬着唇，紧闭着眼睛，直到用脸接完了最后一股精液才微微张嘴，颤抖着吸了口气。精液特有的微凉几乎覆盖了那张白皙的脸，白浊沾湿了他的乌黑的刘海和细眉，有些许落在了他微颤的睫毛上，又坠下，好像从枝头滑落的积雪。

埃尔文心生爱怜，想要替他擦擦，却被利威尔自然而然地别开了手。

利威尔眯着眼睛从口袋中抽出纯白的手帕，忍着精液的膻味，开始一处处地清理自己的脸，他勉强睁开一只眼，看了看脏兮兮的手帕。

“真恶心…”

“这是你要求的。”埃尔文低头看着他，无奈道。

“洗脸总比洗胃简单”利威尔说。

他是真的觉得脏，也是真的有点上瘾。对口交，对性爱，对埃尔文这个人面兽心的男人。

（2）

两人之间的肉体关系从埃尔文还是个分队长的时候就开始了。

虽然不提，但两人都记得，他们的第一场性事发生在埃尔文的房间里。那时，利威尔渡过了新兵阶段，正式加入埃尔文的小队，比起之前匆匆的招呼道别，眼神交汇，他们突然就有了大把的相处时间。

对埃尔文来说，利威尔无疑是特别的，他过于凸出的战斗力使得决策者很难不在战场上仰仗他，或者说，利用他 。埃尔文在以前的作战模式上做了改动，意图把利威尔的作用最大化。利威尔时常被他的分队长叫到屋里单独交代作战事项。

“我相信你的判断。”利威尔如是说。

那时，失去同伴的利威尔步入了新的人生轨道，而与他而言，埃尔文是特别的存在，这令他有意无意地接受了对方的所有安排。

利威尔多少能看出埃尔文想从他这里要的不止这些。他们初遇时，埃尔文看他的眼神冷漠而露骨；两人共事一段时间后，那双蓝眼睛已经没那么冷漠了，却依然露骨。

而成熟男人间的性实在不需要太多暗示，就在一个平淡无奇的晚上，当他们的身体靠近到一个令人紧张，蓄势待发的距离时，利威尔完全确定了埃尔文还想要什么。

秋末的夜里，暖色偏暗的灯光让这间屋子显得有些莫名燥热，然后利威尔感觉到了两人之间的空气开始流动。

“这是私事，”埃尔文俯下身，几乎凑到了利威尔的耳边，音色清晰地说：“你完全可以选择拒绝。”

利威尔分明倒吸了一口气，然而他说：

“我也可以选择，不拒绝。”

“利威尔…”

“你别指望我对男人有经验。”

利威尔比埃尔文设想的更坦然，埃尔文明显放松了一点，轻声道：

“如果你不介意脱掉这一身制服，张开你的腿，剩下的可以交给我。”

“….行吧。”

利威尔缓缓开口道，说着就开始脱外套。他的喉咙不自觉地吞咽，那件绣着自由之翼的外套轻声落地，而它那极度洁癖的主人现在没空在意这地板干不干净。

埃尔文贴近利威尔，灯光下的影子把利威尔吞没，让他下意识地后退，没两步，他的后腰就抵到了那张家用办公桌的边沿。利威尔的眼睛全程紧盯着埃尔文，像是在盯着一只会突然扑过来的野兽，他从那双蓝色眼眸里读出了信息，埃尔文要在这里上他——他们离卧室，离床，估计也就不到十米的距离，可埃尔文要在这里上他。

利威尔回头看了一眼这张还堆着资料的办公桌，似笑非笑地评价道：

“恶趣味。”

“如果对你来说这是某种恶趣味，我宁愿你从一开始就知道。”

埃尔文倒是坦荡。

利威尔看了他一眼，接着埋头解开了自己的皮带，把自己下半身扒光，最后踢掉脚上的鞋子，光着屁股坐上了办公桌。他的脚趾踩在了桌面的边沿，然后真的像埃尔文提议的那样，他张开了大腿——

埃尔文看着利威尔完成这一系列动作，额角的神经开始跳动，他抓住利威尔的下巴，两根强壮，粗糙的手指不由分说地插进他的口腔，迫不及待地搅动起那根柔软的舌头。

“我应该事先准备润滑液，不好意思。”

利威尔似乎在瞪着埃尔文，但他喉咙里传出的呜咽声又让他显得脆弱，埃尔文把被津液泡湿的手指抽了出来，然后就这哪一点润滑作用，利落地把一根指节挤进了利威尔的后穴里。

“啊…！”

利威尔整个人瞬间紧绷起来，连忙揪住了埃尔文的手臂。他看起来像只受到惊吓的猫咪，即使他有心理准备。

“要我慢一点吗？”埃尔文体贴道。

“…不”

利威尔深吸了口气，把手缓缓放开，撑在自己身后。

埃尔文也不纠结，整根手指缓慢，有力地推入利威尔温热的体内。他能感觉到利威尔的颤抖，他甚至能看到他咬紧的薄唇，可利威尔不说，他便只好当做不知道。那个时候的埃尔文对利威尔的了解有限，吸引力总是肤浅的，他不会想到这个高傲的男人私底下连自慰都不曾有过，他只知道此刻利威尔的身体僵硬得不自然，尤其是在他多加挤进一根手指，指节发力，撑开他的穴眼的时候。

扩展总归是起作用的，当三根有力地手指已经可以顺利出入，甚至还带出了水声的时候，利威尔细碎黑发下的脸颊和耳根已经红透了。

“…你玩够了没？”

利威尔终于开口，呼吸明显在发颤。

“准备工作是必要的”埃尔文看不到利威尔的表情，但他大概明白：“如果你认为没问题，那我要进来了。”

利威尔没作声，算是默许。

手指抽出，带出一丝淫液。埃尔文把自己挺立的阴茎放了出来，抵上了那个柔软的穴口。利威尔眼睛睁大，似乎不敢相信埃尔文要把这种尺寸的东西插进来。

“会有点痛。”

埃尔文出言提醒，但他的动作没有迟疑。

利威尔几乎是眼看着这根青筋暴起的肉棒一寸一寸地侵入自己的体内的，他十根手指紧扣着平滑的木质桌面，指节泛白，他只感觉自己从内部被撕裂了，然而他并没有叫出声来——痛喊出声这种被动去花费精力的事不属于他，最开始是忍耐，后来是不习惯，到现在已经完全不知道要怎么喊痛了。

可是埃尔文竟然即刻就开始动起来。他明白在这种时候停顿是没有意义的。

对于第一次被插的人来说，对方再轻的动作都显得粗暴无比，而埃尔文也不是那么温柔，他擒住利威尔张开的两条大腿，把他整个人往桌子边拽，把他的屁股拖到边沿外，又把他的腿抬起来。利威尔的身子被迫向后倒，只好用胳膊支撑体重，他双脚悬空，脚趾还蜷缩着。这时埃尔文一挺身，把那个刚刚开苞的肉穴插了个满满当当。

利威尔嘶地吸了口气，然后就被规律地抽插起来。冷汗打湿了乌黑的发梢，利威尔很快就像失去力气一样，肏一下动一下。他的胳膊在发抖，快要支持不住，他想看看埃尔文的脸，可眼中的水雾又让他看不太清楚。

好痛...但是并不讨厌...埃尔文他现在是什么感觉？

“埃尔文…”利威尔一开口才发现自己声音沙哑得好难听。

“怎么了？”

“…没什么。”

埃尔文停下动作，看了利威尔一眼，说道：“我保证，你不会一直感觉这么糟糕。”

“哼…但愿。”

利威尔屁股里又疼又胀，他不知被按在桌上肏了多久，疼痛以外的感觉才终于如期而至，像沉在苦咖啡下面的糖。

利威尔完全躺在了此时已经乱糟糟的办公桌面上，仰着脖子，呼吸不稳，一双眼睛涣散地盯着天花板。微红的脸让利威尔看上去有些缺氧，他燥热难耐，背部却全是冷汗。那个依然过于狭小的甬道或许不该是这个用途，可现在它已经可以容纳男人的粗大性器。然而，利威尔那处已经被肏出了水，伴随着肉棒的进进出出往下淌。他的上半身绷得很紧，埃尔文甚至可以看到他白衬衫下的乳头都竖起来了。

太危险了。埃尔文想，要是利威尔撩起上衣，露出那一对色情的乳头，他一定会忍不住射在利威尔体内的。

利威尔自然不知道他自己看上去有多色，腹部升起的一阵奇怪的酥麻令他感到晕头转向。然而，他又无比清醒，他清楚地感觉到埃尔文的阴茎，它的温度，尺寸和前段微微上翘的形状，他感觉到它在身体里进进出出，把他从屁股到脑袋都弄得黏糊糊的……这就是性爱吗？

交合处的水声啪啪作响，规律而响亮地回荡在这间屋子里。如果这时有下属从埃尔文门前经过，大概会以他们的分队长在肏一个多汁的痴女。而利威尔本人完全不自觉已经被这个男人肏到勃起。直到埃尔文伸手握住了他的阴茎。

“埃尔文，你要干什么？”利威尔冷冰冰地问。

“帮你也弄出来啊”，埃尔文理所当然。

“别，脏。”

“你会感到舒服的”，埃尔文坚持手上的动作。他有点搞不懂利威尔——被肏屁股都行，让人用手服务一下却嫌脏了？

利威尔到底还是让埃尔文一边肏他，一边为他手淫了，果然，他没一会儿就眯着眼睛舒服地哼出声来。这种舒适让他感到不安，他再看向埃尔文时已是满眼的无助。埃尔文脑袋里咯噔一下，又抽手抬起利威尔那条脱力垂下的腿，把它固定在一个令利威尔的肉穴完美暴露的位置——

“如果你现在改变主意，希望我继续了，就替我抬着你的腿，让他们好好张开着。”埃尔文说。

心思被看穿，利威尔咬牙切齿地脸红了，然而他还是双手握住自己的大腿弯，把腿摆在这个毫无廉耻，下流无比的姿势上。摆好了还皱着眉头问埃尔文：

“像这样吗？”

“对，就这样。”

埃尔文终于开始大开大合地干他，利威尔露在桌子边沿外的半边屁股被一下一下地干得汁水四溅。任何的战斗都从未让利威尔感到这么使不上力，他几乎抱不住自己的大腿，腿两次滑了下来，又即刻被抬了上去。埃尔文粗大的肉棒在他的后庭横冲直撞，利威尔只感觉肚子要被捅穿了，也知道自己快要在埃尔文的手里射精了，可他不希望对方停下来。

再是暴力冷酷的男人，这么张着大腿抱着腿弯任人干，看起来多少都有点楚楚可怜，更何况利威尔作为一个成年男性确实有些娇小，他在动情时低低的呜咽声这让埃尔文产生一种在肏一个未成年男孩的错觉——这不道德， 但很上头。在这个人类被巨人当盘中餐，屈辱地苟活于高墙内的世界里，比起道德，人大概会更倾向于刺激，无论哪种形式的刺激，然后希望着这份刺激能强大到掩盖掉内心的愤怒或恐惧。但埃尔文不同，他可以与愤怒或者恐惧和平共处，他希望磨灭掉的，是人性，阻挡在梦想道路上的人性。

旁人或许会对埃尔文抱有更正面的评价，殊不知每一个信赖他的人，他都要最大限度地加以利用，无论用什么冠冕堂皇的理由都没问题。就像利威尔，埃尔文自作主张，强行改变了他的人生轨迹，就单单因为他要利威尔为他战斗。而现在，又仅仅因为那一点肤浅的吸引力，他还要这个骄傲的男人开腿给他肏——埃尔文对自己的恶行供认不讳。他不是人，他是魔鬼。

后来，事实证明利威尔对此欣然接受。

（3）

利威尔的穴很快就被埃尔文肏熟了，在第一次的擦枪走火之后。

埃尔文会在一些预期之外的时间地点操他，也会像往常一样在私下议事后解开他的皮带。兵团里比较闲的时候，埃尔文也不介意在办公室白日宣淫，利威尔会恼火地看着他，然后扒下裤子趴在那张深色的木质办公桌上，撅起屁股让他肏进来。然而，从总体来说，他们也没有做得多频繁，至少没有天天做，但每一次都搞得很像一时兴起。久而久之，利威尔终于发现了些许规律，比如，如果在白天训练的时候，埃尔文摸了他的腰，那晚上他多半会来敲自己的卧室门。

那个时候，利威尔已经是军队里有名的“人间兵器”，他的战斗从来都不是战斗，是单方面的屠杀。凡是见过那场面的人，都会在那个时刻暗自庆幸自己是个人类，不是巨人。利威尔在士兵们的印象里总是冷酷且暴力的，可每当埃尔文想起他，脑海里浮现的却是利威尔埋着头，用他的白色手帕，不厌其烦地擦拭着他的立体机动装置刀刃的样子。他那么安静，仿佛尘嚣都沾不上他，当那利刃被擦得足够亮，利威尔会把它拿起来检查，寒光印在他苍白的脸上。  
众所周知，利威尔是个不折不扣的洁癖，可埃尔文却不惮于弄脏他。

人总免不了被周围环境影响，换句话说，利威尔的存在令他性欲勃发，即使埃尔文本身并不是那种满脑子性爱的人。

这个并不高大的男人从骨子里散发出一种东方韵味，他有柔软，乌黑的短发，细眉，上挑的眼角，和比想象中更细腻的肌肤。他的笑容不多，仿佛连他周围的空气也跟着冷清起来，他的声音平缓，音色低沉而婉转，在那些夜里尤为动听。

埃尔文自以为深知这副单薄的皮囊下面蕴藏着多少力量，和多少愉悦。然后在某一天，他才猛然发觉自己几乎对利威尔一无所知——这个令他着迷的男人是怎样成为现在的样子，然后留在了他身边的？利威尔的父母是谁？他姓什么？为什么他当初会在王都地下当个混混？又是谁教会他战斗？

埃尔文当然没有把这些问题摆到利威尔跟前，而是在一次王都会议的闲暇，独自一人去了以前曾属于利威尔的那个地方。

他没有明说，也没有刻意隐藏自己的行踪——作为破格招揽利威尔的负责人，以及利威尔的现任上司，埃尔文的身份让这件事更加合情合理。可是当地的居民对埃尔文并不友好，不如说，他们对穿军装的人尤其厌恶，这种厌恶在得知了这个外人正在打探利威尔的过往之后达到了极点。

阴雨连绵，为期三天的会议也结束了，埃尔文也没能获得一点点新的信息。

埃尔文还是决定在返程前再去一次地下。这一次，埃尔文碰到了一个不面善的老驼背，在地下随处可见之人，伤病他看起来比实际上更老，而这种浑浑噩噩，无人理睬的老头，愿意让可能的任何人陪他聊天。

“我知道我知道，利威尔嘛，那个惹是生非的小混混，妓女的儿子…哪个妓女？库谢尔啊，这个女人不知在地上犯了什么事要被追杀到地下，想当年，连街边妓院都不肯收她……后来？后来就没见人了，兴许是死了吧…”

有了“库谢尔”这条线索，埃尔文在王都逗留了一天。他不知道利威尔也来了王都，他没想过利威尔会因为他没有回去，而亲自来找他。

在得知埃尔文平安无事之后，利威尔没有直接去见他，而是先去了一趟地下。

初识埃尔文，大多数人都会认为这个分队长心怀大义，英明果断；认识久了才可能看出些许，他心思深沉，冷血，并且理所当然。那个时候，利威尔已经算得上了解埃尔文，显然又还不够了解，亦或是利威尔年轻气盛，知道了埃尔文这几天在地下做什么之后，他的第一反应是暴怒。

他把这视作一种背叛——对于亲近之人，利威尔从不忌讳自己的身份背景，如果埃尔文有心问，他便会说。可是埃尔文不问，而是越过他这个人，自己去挖掘。

利威尔去了埃尔文在王都的休息室，好歹没有把门一脚踢开。然而，当埃尔文开门看见是他时，却没有一丝一毫与愧疚或者抱歉沾边的意思，他的站在那里，威严又坚定，他说：

“这不是你该来的地方，利威尔。”

一分钟之前还怒不可遏的利威尔瞬间就心虚了，像个做错事的孩子——他确实错了，无故离队是他的错，更重要的是，他搞错了一件事。背叛这个词对他们来说太亲密了，它是有前提的。没有誓约，承诺，没有相互信任，甚至没有一个除上司和下属以外的，定位明确的关系，何来背叛？

然而，大多数做错事的孩子并不会乖乖认错，就像大多数的成年人不会甘愿认栽。

“是吗？”利威尔叛逆地说：“但我已经来了。”

说着径自进了房间。

埃尔文叹了口气，在利威尔身后关上门，转身……然后又立马转回去。

“利威尔，把你的衣服穿上。”

“别搞错了，埃尔文分队长”，利威尔的冷笑声在埃尔文身后响起，“我听命于你，是因为我想，而现在我不想。”

埃尔文也笑了。他认为利威尔没理由对他这个态度，也不是很理解为什么做爱从来只脱裤子的利威尔，现在会站在这间陌生屋子中央，把他自己从头到脚扒得精光。不过，无论利威尔今天想要干什么，他奉陪就是了。

埃尔文转身。利威尔苍白的裸体被窗户透进来的光勾勒出冷色的边线。

“如果你大老远地到这里来，就是为了取悦我，我应该感激你。”

“闭嘴，埃尔文”，利威尔视线扫过埃尔文鼓起的裆部，评价道：“你这个人就和你的鸡巴一样不知廉耻。”

“也许吧”，埃尔文不为所动，又真心疑惑：“你今天这么说话，是在鼓动我这个不知廉耻的人来粗暴地对待你吗？如果是的话，我满足你。”

“行啊，埃尔文分队长，我衣服都脱了，等着见识你有多粗暴。”

背着光，埃尔文依然能看到利威尔线条流畅的上半身，和那些分布在手臂，肩膀和腹部的旧伤疤。它们很浅，应该是伤得不深，又或许是幼时留下，随着年岁淡了。

埃尔文面无表情的走向一丝不挂的利威尔，而利威尔恶狠狠地盯着他。突然，利威尔感到一阵天旋地转。他被埃尔文整个抱了起来，扔在沙发上，埃尔文拎着他的一条腿把他翻过去，双手擒起他的胯部，使得他不得不像狗一样跪趴着。两人的体型差让埃尔文这一系列动作行云流水，十分轻松。

几乎没有停顿，埃尔文用力掰开利威尔的臀瓣，直接把阴茎挤进那个干燥的浅红色穴口，然后一插到底。

利威尔又痛又爽，几乎晕厥过去。

然后埃尔文开始抽插起来，动作粗暴，不留情面。他能看到利威尔的大腿都在发抖，但他并未作出任何调整，埃尔文潜意识里仿佛有个声音在告诉他，今天他要把利威尔肏到瘫倒在这里，才能换来利威尔跟他好好说话。

这个体位是利威尔不太喜欢的，若非为了方便，通常不会使用。他宁愿和埃尔文面对面，看着埃尔文肏他。可是他现在转不过身来，他被埃尔文死死按住肩膀，整个人被压在身下，陷进沙发里，屁股又被迫高高翘起，抵在埃尔文的巨根上。这个有些屈辱意味的姿势唯一的好处就是，利威尔的敏感点能被最大限度地刺激到。

埃尔文不停歇地操弄着利威尔的肉穴，不得不承认，几天没做，他有点想念利威尔了，尤其是利威尔那处，不管肏多久，怎么肏都不会松——利威尔与他认识不算久，却已经是他肉体关系保持得最久的人了，别的不说，这个男人的身体确实很棒，无论做了多少次，总是希望有下一次。

然而这么粗糙地使用他这副相对娇小的，看上去甚至有些脆弱的身体，埃尔文还是第一次。

利威尔似乎有些不好，换做平时，他早就开骂了，可今天他把脑袋栽进沙发里，一言不发地挨肏，隐忍的抽气声听上去让人忍不住想要关心他。可埃尔文今天也没有提供关心，他要等利威尔自己开口。

于是埃尔文就这么没完没了，没轻没重地送着腰，直到利威尔的肉穴湿得啪啪作响，泥泞不堪了，他才注意到对方已经像一滩水一样化在了沙发上，被他搅得乱七八糟；屁股挂在自己的阴茎上，整个人一阵一阵地颤抖。仔细一看，利威尔的腿间，膝盖间，已经淅淅沥沥洒满了白浊。利威尔竟然浪荡到能被肏屁穴肏到射，埃尔文却不知道这是什么时候的事。

然而准确地说，利威尔刚才并没有射精，只是漏了精——在埃尔文近乎暴力的肏干中，他的敏感点被无情碾压， 后面被干一下前面就漏一小股，直到什么都不出来。这太难堪，可他自己根本控制不住。利威尔从未有过这种感觉，要命的快感从背脊直冲大脑，尖叫已经到喉咙口又被他压下去。他没有叫出声，他不能让埃尔文看到自己像母牛一样一点一点地被榨出来。

埃尔文额间青筋暴跳，利威尔这副模样让他也产生了想要宣泄的冲动，然后他就这样做了。他的双手有力地抓着利威尔的肉臀，把他的那已经被干肿了的穴严丝合缝地固定在自己的阴茎上，然后把精液全数射进了利威尔的肠道里——利威尔从来不允许埃尔文这么干，可埃尔文知道这只是时间问题，然而他没想到第一次内射利威尔竟然是在这种情况下。

射精持续了一小会儿，埃尔文能看到利威尔的双腿颤抖得厉害。大概是知道自己被肮脏的精液灌了一肚子，利威尔喉咙里传出一声呜咽，听着令人还想肏他一次。

埃尔文完了就放开了利威尔的臀部，对方像脱线木偶一样瘫软下去。

利威尔在沙发上吃力地侧过身来，额前的刘海被汗水浸湿，眼角也红了。他不自觉地蜷缩起双腿，股间的精液缓慢地流出来，让本来就被精液弄脏的沙发更脏。

埃尔文就站在那里，居高临下地看着利威尔。他等着利威尔说点什么。他想现在利威尔也该谈谈他今天是在闹哪出了。然后利威尔果然开口了，声音缓慢而平静，带着一点点呼吸过度后的沙哑。

“埃尔文”，利威尔问道：“妓女的儿子操着爽不爽？”

埃尔文微微一怔，无视话里的轻蔑，简洁地道:

“嗯，爽。”

埃尔文总算明白了今天利威尔在不满什么。他伸手撩开利威尔被汗水沾湿的头发，又摸了摸他的脸颊。利威尔自觉没趣，情绪也收拾干净了，埃尔文在他身旁坐下，这才开始细细看他。

利威尔轻轻别过头去，不看埃尔文。窗外的阴云又厚重了些，只开了一盏灯的室内更暗了一度。

当尘埃和硝烟遮挡了天空，比起生死，真相，以及口口声声的“人类的未来”，其他的事情自然就没那么要紧了，以至于到了现在，埃尔文才来审视他和利威尔的关系——

如果利威尔想要他的信任，在意他的想法；如果利威尔因他而服从，甘愿被他利用；如果利威尔为了他放弃洁癖，张开双腿，把衣服扔在地上，然后连人和衣服一并被弄脏；如果利威尔开始把性爱以外的事带到性爱里……那他之于利威尔，便不再寻常。

埃尔文面向灰色的空气，客观总结道：

“利威尔， 你爱我。” 

“…那又怎样？”

“这不是一个好选择。”

“这是我的选择。”

利威尔似乎有些气急败坏，转头直勾勾地盯着对方。

“而你，埃尔文分队长，你不会拒绝我。”

“嗯，我不会。”

埃尔文看向利威尔。然后他看到对方从沙发上爬起来起身，靠近。他听到自己的尾音被吞没。

利威尔在亲吻他。跨坐在他身上，搂着他的脖子，和他唇舌交缠。而埃尔文才发现自己之前是多么的心不在焉，竟然从未真的主动亲吻过利威尔——他不是没有想过，他曾不止一次心生冲动，想要尝尝利威尔的薄唇，只是那个时候，利威尔眼底的情愫让他惶恐，让他生出一种错觉，好像一旦他亲吻了利威尔，对方就会哭出来，就会整个人破碎掉。

然而事实证明，利威尔并不会哭，也不会崩溃，任何歇斯底里都不再属于他。利威尔只是皱着眉头，恶狠狠地吻他，咬他，又抽离开，然后揪着他的领子重新来过。

埃尔文适时伸手扣住利威尔的后脑勺，把人压在身下，更加粗暴地张嘴吻了回去。利威尔那张吐不出好话的嘴，尝起来却是甜的。两人在沙发上纠缠不清，动作比起亲吻更像扭打。

利威尔的小腿缠上了埃尔文的后腰，对方会意地把他一肏到底，然而还不够，利威尔竟然动起腰，配合着埃尔文的律动，把自己的肉穴一下下往埃尔文的阴茎上送，动作说不出的浪荡。他的体内有一团躁动的火，催促他去不停索取，他越动越急躁，不知道到底要怎样才算足够。埃尔文的律动也跟着狂躁起来，他死死掐住利威尔的腰，发狠地干他。

窗外的乌云降下骤雨，所有的放纵终于被吞没在雨声中。

纵欲是一种奢侈。也只有足够幸运的人才能够忘记自我，忘记这个残酷的世界，短暂地成为感官的奴隶——专注于当下是战士的优点，至于对事件的想法，那是要留到之后的。然而，爱上一个人，便没有明天。

那时的利威尔自认为做了一个正确的选择。埃尔文让他感到放心，这个男人够狠，不会轻易信任他人，不会轻易动感情，不会无声无息地死在他看不见的地方。不管以怎样的形式，以怎样的关系，他能和他一直纠缠下去。

这就足够了。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
团兵的感情线有许多个起伏点, 其中最重要的一个就是在兵长得知埃尔文的真正目的（也就是埃尔文的梦想）的时候，这篇是故事的一半，后续会是另一半（鸽不鸽就看情况了）。  
为什么说团兵是神仙CP？原作是神作就不用说了，团兵作为典型的强强人设，却不断变化着模式，从相爱相杀到相濡以沫，一个从利用到信任到依赖，一个从憧憬，服从，到看清后仍然选择去爱，我磕一个CP顶磕十个CP（然而磕CP根本不是我写文的动力，操美强惨才是，美强惨是什么人间瑰宝我见一个操一个，利威尔太色了，我为利威尔一年硬两次一次硬半年）


End file.
